kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Gordo
|ability = None |jap_name = ビッグゴルドー(Big Gordo) |category = Large enemy |image = |caption = Kirby Mass Attack screenshot}} Giant Gordo is a large version of Gordo that appears as an enemy in Kirby Mass Attack, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In Games ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Giant Gordo's behavior and role differs from stage to stage. In Stage 5 of Sandy Canyon, Giant Gordos float through the air and appear as obstacles. The Kirbys have to avoid letting the balloon ride touch them as they will pop one balloon from the total number of balloons used to keep the ride floating. If all the balloons are popped, it will result in an automatic game over. In Stage 3 of Dedede Resort, Giant Gordos, appear as obstacles once again. They are littered everywhere in the sea and must be avoided. Each time the star ride hits one, a Kirby will get instantly KO'd and cannot be brought back. In Stage 5 of Volcano Valley, a Giant Gordo will appear while the Kirbys are moving the elevator upwards. They should take care to lower the elevator somewhat when the enemy passes through; this Giant Gordo has the potential to KO every Kirby in the elevator is not avoided. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' While technically just a normal Gordo that's scaled up from his normal size, he is still a Giant Gordo nevertheless. Giant Gordo only appears in Extra Mode as a replacement for Gordo, though he varies in size -- some are a little bigger than Kirby, while others can be three or four times his size. Some Giant Gordos move from side to side or up and down, but not all do. Whispy Woods EX, Mr. Dooter EX, and Magolor Soul use these enemies in some of their attacks. Giant Gordo appears in the Sword, Water, and Wing Challenges. ''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' Giant Gordo appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Normal Challenge. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Giant Gordo appears very rarely in this game, taking on his usual role as a huge obstacle. He primarily appears in the Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game. Giant Gordos are also used as projectiles by Flowery Woods. Trivia *The Giant Gordos in Sandy Canyon are arguably the largest enemies seen in the ''Kirby'' series thus far. *The Giant Gordo in Volcano Valley has the longest spikes of any Gordo seen in the Kirby series. *The sound of one of Flowery Woods DX's Giant Gordos touching the ground is that of Heavy Lobster taking a step in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Gallery Giant Gordo 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Giant Gordo.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Giant Gordo Toss.PNG|Mr. Dooter EX throws a Giant Gordo. KTD Giant Gordo 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Giant Gordo.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dedede's Drum Dash) Sprites KMA Giant Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Sandy Canyon) KMA Giant Gordo sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Dedede Resort) KMA Giant Gordo sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Volcano Valley) Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe